New Beginnings
by creans09
Summary: Ronnie & Roxy story with a surprising new twist
1. On My Way

For years Lily Taylor had wanted answers, how did she end up in this place? Nobody quite knew and no-one seemed to be able to give her the insight to her life story she so desperately wanted. Aged 14, with luscious brown locks and piercing blue eyes, all she had to go on was a photo.

A photo that hung over her bed like a star glimmering in the sky. Those eyes were the same as hers, but definitely not that hair unless her mum's hair was dyed. Closing her eyes as she did each night, she dreamed of the moment she would meet her birth mother, what she would say, how she would act, how would she explain about Ruby?

Sometimes in her dreams, she flung her arms round her mother, sometimes she would yell and scream. Majority of the time it always ended pleasantly, just the odd time badly.

One night after dinner, it all got too much for Lily, speaking to her best friend Victoria in their bedroom of the care home they shared.

Lily broke into tears _"I cant cope with this anymore, I don't know who I am or where I came from, I have to get out of here"_

Lily began to throw several items into a backpack as they were speaking

_ "no way will Grace let you leave, Lily if you leave, the minute she finds out, Grace will call the cops and your ass will be hauled straight back here"_ Victoria sympathised, she felt her best friend's pain but they had to be realistic.

_"Vic, you know who you are, your mum and dad died when you were a kid, but haven't you always wondered if there are family out there. There's more to life than being a kid in care and I have to get out, my mum is out there, looking for me, I just know it"_

Victoria nodded her head in agreement, Victoria knew that Lily was right, she had all the answers about her life as she needed. She walked to the corner of their room, reached into a box and handed the contents to Lily._"Its not much, Lil just my birthday money_"

_ "every bit helps Vic, I'll pay you back, thank you"_ Lily replied hugging her best friend.

_ " if you create a distraction with Grace, I'll climb the back fence and that's me"_ Lily walked out of the room, to the top of the stairs as Victoria followed in pursuit.

_ "take Louie with you"_ Victoria called waving a brown teddy bear in her face _" so you'll always remember me?_"

_ " who could forget you and that big mouth"_ Lily laughed hugging her again before disappearing out of sight.

As Victoria did her bit creating a drama of a mouse in the bathroom , Lily made her exit and to the nearest coach station, making her way to the ticket desk _"destination?"_ the ticket man asked _" Walford"_ she replied, looking seemingly interested he asked again _"business or pleasure miss?"_ "_definitely pleasure, strictly_" Lily smiled with a cheeky little grin.

**A new story, hope you enjoy, are people still interested in the Mitchells or will I choose a different family? Help! xx**


	2. A New Place

Strolling through Walford central station, Lily felt like she was on top of the world. All her hopes and dreams rested in this quaint little town, her life was about to change in ways she had only ever imagined.

Breathlessly walking through Walford market, she had no idea where she was going or where she was going to stay. After what seemed like an age, repeatedly making her way around the market, eyeing up locals trying to see if any faces resembled her mothers. She didn't even have a name to go by.

Parking herself on Arthurs bench, she sighed to herself, this wasn't in her plan. In her head, she had a place to stay and an idea of action. Lily wished she hadn't just upped sticks and vanished, but she knew if hadn't left then, she would spend the next few years wishing she had.

_"Hi there, I'm just wondering if you're lost perhaps"_ a small thin dark haired lady said planting herself beside Lily. _"No I'm ok, I'm just new"_ Lily replied with a little smile. "_It's just I noticed you walking through the market a few times, I saw you from my flower stall. I'm Jean Slater by the way"_ Jean said holding her hand out for Lily to shake.

Lily shook awkwardly and felt a feeling of strangeness towards this stranger, Jean offered her a cup of tea in the cafe to make her feel welcome. Reluctantly Lily lifted her stuff and followed introducing herself along the way. Sipping over the brown warm liquid, Lily just knew she was about to be harangued by a series of questions.

_"So"_ Jean smiled _"where are you staying?"_ thinking about her answer for a few seconds, Lily answered _"I'm here to find my mum, she doesn't know I'm here yet, so I guess I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do or where she is, I just don't know where she is. I don't even know her name"._

Jean looked puzzled which is how she spent most of her day, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary_ "you're here to find your mum but she doesn't know you're here and you don't know her name. I'm sorry Lily I'm a little confused"_ _"Don't worry about it"_ Lily explained _" I was adopted you see and my social worker accidentally let it slip that my mum was living in Walford, all I have is a photograph of her"._

Smiling again, Jean felt a duty of responsibility to the teenager who was so much like her daughter Stacey. Wanting to help Jean asked _"can I see the picture you have of your mum? Maybe I can help you find her"_ Lily had trust issues all her life, especially growing up in care, she hesitated a little but then realising this slightly eccentric little woman really did want to help. She reached into her bag, took a deep breath and handed the photo over.

Jean lifted her glasses from her pouch and placed them on her face, Lily tried not to giggle as they were huge oversized glasses quite obviously too big for her face. Jean's eyes fell to the photograph before looking at Lily and making the family connection. She fell silent for what seemed an age before Lily finally asked _"what's wrong do you know my mum?"_

Stuttering Jean struggled to get the words out before finally saying _"I do, your mum is Roxy Mitchell"_

_**Such a twist, a lot more to the story. Please read, I promise there will be a lot of R&R and Rack :) Review and I shall be writing more asap! xx**  
_


End file.
